


Just | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Jaemin was feeling insecure something that was rare for the said boy. He then asked for comfort from his best friend and it took a slight turn of events.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Just | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i decided to write fluff since im feeling soft,,, i didn't proofread this so I'm sorry in advance

Jaemin was confident. He was certain, convinced, definitely. He knows his worth he doesn't overthink and is laid back. Maybe something brought by being a Leo. He was delighted with how he lived his life. People give him attention and some love him for who he is. He was indeed lovable, maybe a bit over the top sometimes but he was Jaemin and that's what matters.

That was until he started thinking about other people's views of him. He started questioning if he was amazing as people say he is. He started comparing himself to other people, most recently his best friend, Lee Jeno.

As he observed Lee Jeno, he thought the older was perfect if not, flauntless, and flawless. He was oh so forgiving, patient, kind, smart, and everything in between. From his physical appearance to his inner motives. He was humble, calm, and easy-going. He was literally good at everything, no doubt.

How did Jaemin notice?

It was a Saturday morning when Jaemin had woken up. Immediately wanting to go outside to get some fresh air or exercise even just thinking. He sleepily walked towards Jeno's room and saw the elder sleeping. He tiredly approached Jeno with a cheeky smile on his face by the thought of annoying him early in the morning knowing that Jeno had stayed up late to play games. He plopped his body on top of Jeno's hearing a grunt from the elder.

"Jeno-yaaaa," Jaemin called out earning a hum out of the elder.

"Wake up!" Jaemin shouted right next to Jeno's ear making him flinch. Jaemin thought he annoyed the former looking up at him seeing that he was only smiling with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Jaem. How was your sleep?" Jeno asked as he caressed the younger's hair who leaned his head to the touch.

"It was fine but I want to go outside," Jaemin said voice muffled because he planted his head on Jeno's chest feeling it's up and down movements.

"You want me to go with you?" The vibrations of Jeno's chest reached Jaemin's ear and tickled him. Jaemin was particularly sensitive in his ears so he giggled at that. He simply nodded his head acquiring an okay from Jeno.

"Jaem, I need to stand up." Jeno said attempting to sit down but Jaemin just hugged the elder tighter. Jeno only sighed because of the younger's antics.

He then stood up in one go making Jaemin cling to him more. Jeno adjusted Jaemin's position so he was now carrying him. Jeno grabbed his clothes knowing that Jaemin wanted to go cycling towards any convenience store to eat ramen in the morning. Jeno who was carrying Jaemin, walked towards the room of the latter making him lay down on his bed as Jeno detached the younger's arms and legs from his torso and neck making the latter whine.

"Jaem, you have to get ready." Jeno just said as he walked away leaving Jaemin to change his clothes.

Jaemin went out of his room waiting for Jeno. The latter then came out with 2 bicycles on hand handing Jaemin the other. Jaemin knew that Jeno was willing to carry both of their bicycles as he was strong, as fuck. Jaemin didn't want that, he didn't want to burden Jeno.

Both headed out, talked about the route they're going to pass. Both just settled to go to the bike trail near Han River. Their way toward their destination was enjoyable. The time they spent together will never be called waste and it brought nothing but a good laugh and a new core memory for them.

Jaemin thought that Jeno was amazing. He was so great that he thought he didn't deserve the elder. They were eating when Jeno noticed Jaemin's change of mood. He tried uplifting the younger's mood without actually mentioning it.

Both decided to go back as it was already afternoon. They returned to their respective rooms as they changed their clothes. 

"Jaemin, help me put back the bikes," Jeno asked who was getting the bicycles from outside their dorm. Jaemin stayed silent as he followed Jeno to his room. 

Once they placed the bikes to their respective places Jaemin was ready to go out until Jeno embraced him and brought him to his bed.

"Jeno, what-"

"Jaem, what's wrong?" Jeno cut him off as he started stroking the younger's hair. 

"It's nothing, Jen. I'm fine." Jaemin tried getting out of Jeno's arms.

"No. Jaem, I know something's wrong. If you're not ready to tell me then just let me cuddle you." Jeno stated and Jaemin sighed. He succumbed into Jeno's warmth and they laid there falling into a comforting silence.

"Jeno, do you think I'm enough?" Jaemin asked warily as he traced Jeno's chest. 

"What do you mean?" Jeno asked looking down at the younger who didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know..." Jeno tensed at that.

"Jaemin, you know you're enough." Jeno firmly stated.

"I know and that's why I feel like this." Jaemin sighed.

"I know I'm enough but that's just it. I'm enough, I'm just Jaemin." 

"Who made you think that way?" Jeno asked softly. Jaemin simply shrugged.

"No one... I just felt like I'm enough and nothing more."

"Jaem." Jeno called out placing both his hands on Jaemin's face as he directed it to look up at him. Jaemin saw the sincerity in Jeno's eyes as well as the serious look.

"You are just, Jaemin." Jaemin snorted at that.

"Wow, thank you for the confirmation." Jaemin sarcastically said.

"No. Jaem, you are just. Something about being fair and everything good. Jaemin, you are amazing and no one can change that. People might dislike you just because of the sole reason of you being perfect in every way." Jeno said as he looked up.

"I know, no one is perfect but we don't even know what the definition of perfect is. Someone who is has all the admirable traits? Jaemin that's you."

"It's not," Jaemin mumbled and Jeno looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's you. You're perfect, ideal, and the embodiment of everything good in this world." Jaemin stated shy and he didn't miss the loud thumping of someone's heart, he wasn't sure if it was him or if it was Jeno's.

"Jaemin, did you compare yourself to me?" Jeno asked and Jaemin stayed silent knowing that he did. He was ready to receive a scolding from Jeno as to why he suddenly compared them. It didn't happen. Jeno hugged him again, tighter this time.

"Jaemin... We're both different people. I admit my ego kinda had a boost from hat you said." Jaemin hit his chest making the elder laugh.

"We have different taste in a person's personality. We can't please everyone."

"Type?" That was the only thing Jaemin caught from everything Jeno said.

"Yeah... Like preference or own idea of what seems to be great, ideal, or something." Jaemin just pushed Jeno slightly just so there'd be space between them. He looked at the elder both puzzled.

"Do you like me?" Jaemin asked and Jeno's eyes widened making his face bright red.

"W-what?" Jeno can't help but stutter.

"I'm not getting ahead of myself but... You said there's no definition of perfect and everyone has a different idea of what it is. You kinda implied earlier that I was your definition of that, with having all the right traits and being just..." Jaemin trailed off. Silence envelops them and Jaemin thought

He fucked up.

His eyes widened at the realization as he shook his head continuously then looked down not wanting to meet the eyes of the elder making his ears turn red.

"I-I mean-"

"I don't." Jaemin didn't know why his heart fell at that. A sting in his pride and ego. He didn't know why but it hurt leaving his eyes glassy.

"I don't like you." Another pang in his heart as his hands started to shake.

"I-I'm glad that's cleared. I should return to m-my room." Jaemin stuttered as he pushed Jeno and went out of his bed. He was disappointed by the elder's answer. He knows why but he wants to doubt it, knowing the elder didn't feel the same.

His tears started flowing since he couldn't contain it. Until he felt arms around his shoulders. He tried getting out of it but it didn't budge.

"Jaem, why are you crying?"

"It's because of you!" Jaemin snapped that startled himself.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you." Jaemin bowed his head low feeling ashamed. 

"it's fine but baby, let me finish." Jaemin turned impossibly red by the endearment.

"I'm sorry I left you hanging but it is true. I don't like you." Jeno said making Jaemin roll his eyes as Jeno made the younger face him. Jeno looked at Jaemin's face and examined it. He saw how puffy his eyes were and his red nose with a natural pout on his lips. Even after crying, he looked beautiful.

"Stop staring," Jaemin said as he tried covering his face with his arm.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Jaemin replied even with a pout on his face and Jeno smiled at that.

"As I was saying, I don't like you. It's not because you're not enough or you're just Jaemin. It's because I am in love with you. I am most definitely infatuated but the long kind." 

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Why?"

"Just because you're Jaemin."

"Ohh..."

"That's what I get?" Jeno questioned amazed by the response after gathering his courage to admit his feelings.

"Don't pressure me! I'm still processing it!" Jaemin said with eyebrows furrowed. 

"Take your time." Jeno smiled fondly at Jaemin.

"Stop that," Jaemin said avoiding Jeno's eyes.

"I'm not doing anything?"

"You're looking at me all-loving..."

"It's because I do."

"Stop that! My heart flutters..." Jaemin said looking at Jeno's expression who was confused.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know you're smart you should know." Jaemin simply shrugged.

"Your heart flutters, emotional response. You cried, assuming that you were disappointed. You told me I'm the embodiment of all good things."

"Jaemin, do you like me?"

"And what if I do?"

"Then you'll find out."

"I do." With that, Jeno smiled brightly catching Jaemin's face between his palms and both of them met halfway, faces only inches apart.

"God, you're amazing," Jeno muttered as their lips met dancing gracefully as if they were meant to do that.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" With that, both flinched looking towards the open door. Renjun was standing there, with excitement lingering on his face.

They watch as Renjun skipped away with both hands up in the air.

"NOMIN IS REAAAAAL." They heard and both laughed at their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! love lots <33


End file.
